


The Picnic

by Daegaer



Series: Remembering Monsters [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Human, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Remembering Monsters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763722
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Picnic

"Isn't this _nice_?" Akinari said, pushing another little cake across the blanket at Chojiro, who was sprawled back on his elbows.

"Yeah, sure," Chojiro muttered. "If you're a _girl_." He glared at Akinari. "Are we on a _date_?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just thought a picnic would be nice," Akinari said, opening a can of tea and offering it. "It will do us good to get some fresh air."

"We're teenagers," Chojiro said patiently. "We're supposed to like video games and staying in our bedrooms. Which," he added pointedly, "are private rooms with _beds_ in them. Something a public park is decidedly lacking in." He took the tea and swigged it morosely. "I'd have thought we'd have better things to do at the weekend than engage in socially approved behaviours," he said.

"Would calling it a date make you feel better?" Akinari said, adding quickly, when he saw Chojiro's horrified expression, "Because that wouldn't really be socially approved, would it?"

"Crafty little bugger, aren’t you?" Chojiro said.

"Yes, and yes," Akinari smiled. "We can go and play with my playstation if you've had enough fresh air."

"I can beat you at every single one of your games," Chojiro snorted. "What's the point?"

"I have a game you'd like," Akinari said, tidying the remains of the cakes away.

"Yeah? What's it called?"

"It's called, "By this time, my parents will have gone out for dinner,"" Akinari said casually.

Chojiro shot to his feet and, uncharacteristically, helped tidy things up.

"Quick, quick," he said. "Not a moment to waste." He grinned evilly at Akinari. "You really _are_ a crafty little bugger."

Akinari shrugged. "Well, we've been on a date, I spent all this money on cakes and tea for you. I figure it's time you put out."

Chojiro laughed, and dragged him across the grass.


End file.
